A Clockwork Bunsen
by greendogtheater
Summary: Brenda finds a mysterious room that changes her life in the worst way possible.


Brenda was walking around, minding her own business.

"It sucks, but that's how we keep our buns nice and fresh," she sang to herself before chuckling.

"I still can't believe I used to believe that. My buns are fresh even when out of the package. I can thank Frank's little adventure for making me realize that."

Suddenly, Brenda saw some flashes blinking. It came from behind some aisles. Curious, she went behind the aisles and saw an open room, where the blinking was coming from.

Now even mroe curious, she went inside and saw only a small tv room with a weird looking, chair-like contraption standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow," said Brenda as she approached the contraption, "I don't think I've ever saw anything like this before."

Suddenly, Brenda was grabbed from behind and gasped in fright. She was suddenly placed in the chair contraption, which chained her arms to the sides.

"What's going on?!" asked Brenda in shock as she struggled to free herself.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said one of her captors withan Italian accent, which came out of hiding and revealed himself to be a vanilla cupcake with a hairdo style similar to 18th Century styled wigs in Italy. "You are about to be devolved, my dear."

"De-what?" asked Brenda.

"Devolved," said another one of her captors with another Italian, which came out and revealed himself to be another vanilla cupcake with a hairdo similar to an 18th century styled wig in Italy, but had a cherry on top to avoid being confused with the other.

"A word which means to lose development," said the cherry cupcake.

"Who are you two?" asked Brenda.

"I'm Ludwig Vanilla B.," said the non-cherry cupcake, "And this is Leonardo DeVanilli."

"Charmed." said the italian cupcake.

"Okay," said Brenda before demanding, "So why did you put me in this thing?"

"Because food has lost it's true purpose in life," said Ludwig dramatically, "To be a source of food for the Gods."

"What?" said a confused Brenda, "They kill us."

"It's called 'eating'," said Leonardo, "It's what they do to live."

"And now because of that mutiny not-so-long-ago," said Ludwig, "Those Gods are going to die of starvation."

"Until we came up with the most strategic way possible of preventing any more trouble from all of you food."

"Which is?" asked Brenda in suspense.

"Turning your mind into mush!" said the cupcakes together before laughing evilly.

"Wha...?" said Brenda in confusion.

The cupcake's looked at each other, nodded their heads with a sinister smirk while Ludwig went to the tv.

"Prepare to be dazzledly devolved my dear."

He turns on the tv and on it shows nothing but a blinking light.

"What's that?" said Brenda, scared as she tried to close her eyes, only for the cupcakes to force them open so that she can see the blinkinging light.

"Relax, my dear," said Ludiwg.

"All will be better in due time." said Leonardo.

Brenda struggled to look away from the blinking light, but the force that restrained her body and her arms proved to be quite strong and all Brenda could do is stare at the blinking light forcibly.

The more Brenda stared at the light, the more she felt her world went black. The light was so spellbinding, that she could now hardly take her eyes off it if she wanted to. Soon enough, Brenda stopped struggling and her arms went limp while she gave a completely blank look. The cupcake fiends smiled at the success of their plan.

The cupcakes then used a nearby cutter to dismember Brenda's arms and legs and used some yeast to cover her eyes and red lips before putting her in a package bag with other inanimate buns.

"She's the girlfriend of the Sausage who's responsible for the revolt against the Gods, right?" asked Leonardo.

"Yeah," said Ludwig before shrugging, "But hey, maybe this will teach him not to mess with the natural order."

With that, the cupcakes threw Brenda's corpse (along with the rest of the buns' corpse) into a nearby storage closet before shutting it.

FIN


End file.
